


Bear mating season

by Izzyravin



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Begging, Cleaning, Clingy monokuma, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, F/M, Horny monokuma, Human Monokuma, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masterbaiting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OC X CANON, Pet Names, Royalty kink, Semi-Public Sex, Short guy tall girl, Stalking, Strip Tease, Tsundere, Virginity, Yandere, bear mating season, fleashlight, smelling kink, yandere monokuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyravin/pseuds/Izzyravin
Summary: This is just a one shotMaybe
Relationships: Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)/Original Character(s), monokuma/izzyravin
Kudos: 9





	Bear mating season

**Author's Note:**

> I might fuck around to make more but who knows

Bear mating season 

Monokuma woke up one day during the second killing game and he felted off, he looked at the date. It was the first day of May   
Bear mating season had started   
“Oh god.....it begins.” a bit later monokuma was doing his daily routine when he saw monomi talking to izzy.   
He starts burning up inside due to it being mating season his “biological urges” starts being more in control of him, he was just starring at the two but mainly focussing on izzy, his darling little queen, she was his regardless of what izzy herself said. He executed many people and got so many others killed just so she would stay beside him. He would end the whole world if that meant she would be his forever, he just loved her so much, but for some reason she didn’t loved him back or at Least never said it, but deep down he knew that she loved him, she was just being shy. While he was in his own thoughts both monomi and Izzy noticed him, when he finally noticed he quickly left   
“That freaking creep” izzy said to herself “hey Izzy you don’t think monokuma would attack me or anything right?” “.....he actually might.” “Yeah that’s what I’m afraid of, bye.” “Bye” meanwhile monokuma was trying to continue his daily routine but he kept getting distracted by thinking about Izzy in.....a few different outfits and positions the more he imagine her the more his lust grew until he was at the point where he could barely control himself as soon as he finish his last task he teleported to his house, grabbed two grey shoeboxes and lock himself in his room he quickly changed his form. Now this form was originally made just in case if mastermind was “in need of relief” or if izzy ever wanted to have some “fun” but neither one happened so monokuma was a chaste untouched bear, basically a thirsty virgin. He quickly got off his pants and boxers then reach into one of the boxes and pulled out a onahole then he dug into the other box and pulled out one of Izzy’s shirts that he stole one night he then laid down on his bed and inserted himself into the onahole with one hand, while another hold Izzy’s shirt to his own face, smelling it while pleasuring himself with the onahole imagining that instead of a onahole it was izzy riding him like there was no tomorrow he moaned into the shirt.  
“Oh izzy~!” He said closing his eyes and leaned his head back gripping the shirt harder. He was almost at climax already but this wasn’t a surprise to him, izzy did always excite him more than anything or anyone else. He started to thrust into the onahole fasting as he was soon reaching climax he bit gently on the neck hole of the shirt when he loudly moaned out  
“IZZY~!!” Before cumming In the pleasure toy he letted out a sigh of relief monokuma then slipped out of the onahole, put back on his clothes, then cleaned it out and put in back in the box, alongside the shirt. Monokuma turn back into his bear form and left his house   
“that session should at least last me for the rest of the day.......as long nothing Fan Service-y happens with .... my queen~” before he could drift far into his imagination he snapped himself out of it, later on during the late noon monokuma gave everyone the latest motive. he then teleported telling everyone that it was nighttime and to head to their cottages, while watching the Cameras he noticed that someone was in the Library even after he made the Night time announcement confused he teleported over there to see who it was. He saw that there was a light amongst the darkness so he peeked over a shelf to see who was there.  
It was izzy she looked like she was searching for a book monokuma felt his face flush red at the mere sight of his beautiful queen. He sneaks up behind her and then taps her shoulder. Izzy jumps in surprise   
“AHHH WHAT THE FUCK!!?!” “Oh sorry darling I didn’t mean to scare you~” “Ugh.....what hell do you want?” “Well~ since your asking~ I’ve been having these cravings that only You can satisfy~ so what do you say....my queen?” “.......um fuck no!” “Awww c’mon Izzy~ I know how much you want this sexy beast~” “NO, I FREAKING DON’T YOU PERV!” “Alright whatever you say, anyways why are you up so late?” “I...........couldn’t sleep, so I’m trying to find a book to read.” “awww my poor little Izzy want me to come back with you and read you a story?“ “what?! No!!!” “Oh...well then how can I help you?” “YOU CAN LEAVE!!” “Ow, no need to be so harsh...” monokuma pouts and Izzy goes back to searching for a book when out of nowhere she felt something wrap around her waist, it was monokuma holding her waist   
“Monokuma let go of me right now...” “hmmmm no~!” “I’m not joking let go! Why are you even doing this?” “What I can’t hold my wife?” “WE ARE NOT MARRIED!!!” “Well yeah, not yet at least” “ok the fuck is up with you, your being more creepier then usual?” “Well if you must know.....it’s mating season~” with a beat Izzy got monokuma to let go and was about to leave  
“WAIT IZZY DON’T GO!” Monokuma then grabbed her arm Izzy without thinking screamed and punched him in the face. monokuma then grabbed Izzy’s another arm and smiled devilish   
“Oh~? assault on the headmaster? That’s quite the offence you did~ I think a punishment is in order~” “WAIT NO!” “Well~ theres is this one thing that will get you off the hook~” “..................oh for fuck sakes.....” “And it seems like you already know what that is~❤️ you letting me finally bang the fuck out of you, so Start Bending Over~ sexy~” “wait hold on!” “.......what?” “we are not screwing here” “well why not?” “........ you’re kidding right, This is a freaking library, anyone can walk in at any second!” “ well one, it’s late in the night and we’re the only ones up. two, what would you really rather? we doing in here and not have anyone know about it or, I take you back to your place and bang you right in front of your own sister, and I should let you know I like to do it rough~” Izzy face scowled with utter disgust not only is she at the mercy of this pervert, the same pervert wants to “have his way” with her in front of her own sister, most likely due to the fact that him and her sister we’re always at each other‘s throats, Izzy then felt monokuma wrapped his arms around her   
“Well darling choose, where we do this~?” “Um.......h-here” “Mmm Alright then~ lay down~” Izzy sigh and did what monokuma told her. As soon as she got to the floor monokuma pounce on her kissing her immediately, when he pulled away monokuma ask  
“Sooo izzy i’ve been wondering do you have a human form?” “Um y-yeah why?” “well you might want to get into that form, don’t worry I’ll do the same” “Wait you can change forms?” “Well, Yeah! what? did you think it was going to fuck you like this~?” “Ummm kinda” “well maybe I’ll make that possible for next time” “there’s not going to be a next time!” “....hmm well we’ll see~ anyways start changing!” Izzy turn into a human as soon as she did monokuma stare at her, blushing furiously and shaking   
“........oh......my god~💞...” “....what?” “That’s.... not what I was expecting you to look like, Not that I’m complaining but it is a pleasant surprise~♥️” “....what were you expecting??” “well for you to be flat but with muscle y’know? But instead I get this thick hot pup~” monokuma then turns into his human form   
“......so that what you would look like as a human....” “yup~ do you like it my queen~?” “Your........still shorter than me.” Monokuma then realize that she was right, Izzy’s human form was taller than him   
“...well hight doesn’t matter right now, what matters is that I get to finally have you~” monokuma then grabbed Izzy shirt and took it off the only thing that was covering her top was her black bra.   
“Man~ you really like black~” “j-just get this over with already!” Izzy then pulled her pants off, blushing hard  
“Someone’s eager~❤️” “shut up...!” Monokuma started taking off his clothes he was doing it slowly, he was pretty much strip teasing her  
“Oh for the love of-.....” Izzy said to herself unamused by monokuma striping. At the end of it monokuma only had his boxer on, it had a noticeably large bulge in it, monokuma got close to Izzy’s face wrapping his arms around her and started to take off Izzy’s bra, as soon as the bra was removed Izzy covered her bare chest   
“C’mon Izzy let me see the goods~” monokuma said before grabbing her hand and hold them above her head getting a full view of her breast. Izzy was bright red monokuma got close to izzy face and said  
“That’s a good girl~” he said before kissing her cheek monokuma then pulled izzy panties off. He then quickly took off his boxers  
“Ready?” Monokuma said with a smug smirk Izzy just turn her head to the side blushing   
“Just get it over with already....!” “Well alright~” monokuma place himself at her entrance and slowly Inserted himself inside her   
“Mm~! Nh~!” “Oh my~ you’re really tight~ is this your first time izzy?” “Y-yeah...” “oh~ I guess I have to be gentle with you~” monokuma started to slowly thrust causing Izzy to twitch and flinch. After a few minutes izzy got use to monokuma’s thrusts   
“Ahh~!! Fff-mm~!” “Looks like someone is enjoying herself~” “s-shut it~ you perv” as soon as he heard her say that he started banging her harder and faster   
“AAAAAHHH~!!! Mmmmm~!!!!” “Yeah take it ya slut~! Take all of your king’s cock in you~❤️” monokuma the started to play with Izzy’s breasts while biting her neck   
“Ohh fuuck~!” Monokuma then felt Izzy wrap her arms and legs around him   
“M-monokuma I’m c-cumming~!!” Monokuma then started to go even faster and a lot more rougher   
“C’mon Izzy, SCREAM your king’s name! BEG me to keep on fuck you~!!” “OH~!!!♥️!!! PLEeEeAse MONOkuMA KEEP FUCKING ME~!!! AHH~!!!!💞” Izzy beg, coming so close to climaxing then finally she squirted on his cock, monokuma was still keeping up his pace   
“I’m not though with you yet” he said biting his lip Izzy could feel him swell up inside her   
“Oh fuck, god yes!” Monokuma moaned out under his breath as he was reaching his breaking point. After a few minutes he looked at his beautiful queen and kissed her before climaxing inside her, he didn’t bother pulling out because he wanted her to have his cubs.  
“Ahhh~💞 that was great~!” He said before pulling out of her.   
“Well then I guess we’re done here......unless you wanna have another round?” “Um.. no” Izzy gets up and puts back on her clothes, monokuma pouts   
“Awww c’mon babe~ wasn’t that incredible for you?” “.....I did what you wanted me to do, we’re done here” she said dodging the question monokuma frowns hoping that he could squeeze a little more out of this situation, the very one that he dreamed of having. He gets up, still naked walked towards her. Izzy avoided making eye contact with him.  
“Izzy, why can’t you just Admit that you love me? Why do you keep pushing me away?” “I don’t love you! You’re freaking crazy!!” Izzy said still not making eye contact when she notices something behind monokuma that made her face turn pale. Monokuma notices and turns around there was a quite noticeable puddle that had their......mix fluids in the hall.  
“Oh.....shit....” monokuma said quietly   
“W-we need to clean this up now!” Izzy said in a panic voice the two of them got back into their animal form and cleaned up their mess it took them a while. It was really late when their were done, izzy was drop dead tired and ready to pass out  
“Ok we’re done here I’m going to bed” izzy was about to walk out before monokuma grabbed her  
“wait izzy!” “What?!” “Can I at least walk you back?” He said tilting his head trying to be cute   
“.....oh fine..” with a quiet squeak monokuma took Izzy’s arm and walked out of the Library to her cottage. Izzy reach and tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge  
“Huh? The door won’t open” monokuma then had this smug smile spread around his face  
“Oh~ well you can sleep with me for the night” Izzy looked at him then Sighed   
“Monokuma unlock the door now...!” “Hmmm.......no! I want you to spend the night with me~❤️” Izzy rolled her eyes  
“......alright, ONE night...!” Monokuma smiled devilishly and takes her by the hand, they get to his house as soon as izzy walks in monokuma wrapped his arms around her.  
“And now~ since we’re alone~” monokuma then kisses her on the cheek and started leading her to his room, as soon as they both entered the door then locked itself shut  
“Huh?!” Izzy said before monokuma clears his throat, Izzy turned around only to see that monokuma was laying across his bed in a seductive manner, he patted the bed side   
“Come to me my queen~ let’s make love ALL night long~!” “.........no, monokuma, I just wanna sleep right now” monokuma then looked sad   
“Awww c’mon baby girl I’ve been waiting for the moment you’d finally let me have you for years! And you won’t let me have a second round?” “Yup, go to sleep!” Izzy then got underneath the covers turn her back facing towards him and close her eyes, only to feel monokuma wrap his arms around her and nuzzle into her neck  
“Can I.....at least have this?” “......yeah just keep your paws above the waist” “upup~ ok~❤️” after that Izzy fell asleep, the next morning izzy woke up alone, it was mostly because monokuma was doing the morning announcement but as soon as it ended Monokuma came in the room tackling Izzy but for some weird reason avoided her stomach when doing it, kissing her as Soon as they fell onto the bed.  
“Gooood morning my queen~💞” “monokuma get off of me, your crushing my ribs!” monokuma quickly got off of her, Izzy got up and went over to the door, but once she tried to open it, it didn’t budge.  
“Monokuma open the door.” “Why? C’mon just spend a little while with me~” “no! Let me out.” “Why are you in such a rush?....... are you planning on meeting someone later.” Monokuma said with a darken look and clear hint of anger mix with jealousy.  
“What?! No....!” “Then why are you so desperate on leaving me?” “because I have things to do and can’t spend the rest of the day with you!” “Oh really like what?” “Well first I need a shower, second I need to do the laundry, and finally I need to clean up my whole house.” “You can have a shower here, just please stay with me!” “What?! No! My clothes are not here!” “........um......right......there not....heh...” monokuma said nervously   
“.......you stole some of my clothes didn’t you?” “N-no! I would never do anything like tha-“ Izzy then walked over to monokuma’s closet monokuma quickly stopped her  
“Ok izzy I’ll let you out!..........but only if you kiss me~” Izzy rolls her eyes then leans in to kiss monokuma, monokuma kisses Izzy back with passion wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight and close. Izzy then pulled away  
“Ok, now let me out.” “Aww just a little longer~” “no..! I did what you wanted me to do, now let me out of the room.” “Fine, see you later darling~” “Yeah, yeah, whatever” Izzy said blushing   
“I love you izzy~” “Yeah I know” she said before walking out the door and out of the house just before izzy stepped off monokuma property monokuma yelled out  
“I hope we can do this again soon~”  
“KEEP DREAMING PERV!” 

The end


End file.
